bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
A Berry Bear Christmas (Quotes)
Quotes in "A Berry Bear Christmas", Season 2, episodes 49 and 50, 89th and 90th episode overall. Quotes (Part 1) * Bear and Luna (singing) Every mouse is in his mousehole * Luna: Otters nestle in their bed * Bear: Bearcubs get all cozy. * Luna: And lemurs finally rest * Bear and Luna: Even an old hound can finally settle down / If you just listen * Bear: Wow, you look beautiful! * Luna: Oh. * Bear: Winter becomes you. * Bear: Helping other creatures always feels good, whether it's a holiday or not. * Jack: You know, Bear, your little folks here are cuter than pups rolling around in fresh milk. * Tutter: Bear? (singing) What if all of us here / Could spread just / A little love around? / Do you think we'll / Have a made a difference / When we're done? * Jack: I guess I'm kind of between homes right now. My last one didn't work out --- something about digging up the roses or some darn thing, so I'm kinda homeless, if you know what I mean. * Jack: Where am I? Oh, it's two otters, a lemur, a little bear, a mouse and a big bear. Whoa. I hope this is heaven. Otherwise... * Doc Hogg: Boy, I hope those reindeer have been workin' out. Okay, who's next? * Pip and Pop: We are! * Pop: (singing) We'd like a thousand clams * Doc Hogg: Clams... * Pip: (singing) And then a million clams * Doc Hogg: More clams. * Treelo: (singing) And Treelo wants something (babbles in Treeloese) * Doc Hogg: Something in yams? * Bear: Ah, the holidays. Yeah. Holidays. (lofty sounding voice) Since time began (normal voice) people everywhere have celebrated some kind of winter holiday. And the winter holidays are great. It's when family and friends get together to celebrate the season and be close to each other. * Bear: Has this ever happened to you? There's so much to do for the holidays and everybody wants to do everything. Uh, excuse me. Hi there. Remember me, the big furry guy who lives in the big blue house. (singing from show theme tune) Welcome to the blue house. (spoken) Me. Hi. Hi. * Pip and Pop: Bear, you know the reindeer? * Bear: Oh, sure. I met them years ago. There isn't an animal who works harder this time of year than reindeer. * Bear: Wait a second. What's that smell? Hmm? It's you! Ooh, you smell like pinecones and... holiday cookies and... wrapping paper and... mistletoe. I guess you're getting ready for the holidays too. Or maybe you just smell this festive all the time. * Pip and Pop: (singing) A time for friends to get together * Tutter: Sound the trumpet * Bear: And ring the chime! (Part 2) * Bear: If otters, mice, lemurs, dogs, hogs, bears and the moon can get along, why can't everyone? * Luna: Exactly. * Pip and Pop: (singing) We made a wish * Jack: And it came true * All: Sing hi-de-do-de-derry * Bear: And maybe next year / It will be you / Who finds the winter berry * All: And maybe next year / It will be you / Who finds the winter berry. * Jack: (singing) I don't need presents wrapped in a bow / Still I want you all to know / That you've given me the greatest gift ever I had. * Tutter: It's more than a book about cheese * Ojo: Much more than some nice new things to wear * Pip and Pop: Even more than a pile of gifts a mile tall! * Tutter: And look. Look! That's a very rare cheese, only grown high up in the mountains! * Ojo: Wow, Tutter, you know so much about cheese, huh? * Tutter: Yeah, well, I dabble. * Tutter: Oh, wow, a scratch-and-sniff cheese book. Ooh, stinky. * Ojo: We've got to give Bear something really neat. * Tutter: Oh, I know, but what do you give the bear who has everything? * Treelo: Bear have everything? * Pip: He's got a swing in the living room. * Pop: I'd say that's everything. * Treelo: You're right. * Bear: (singing) The bear he shared the tiny morsel / With his hungry friend / And when the cold and freezing night / At last came to an end / There were berries blooming everywhere / And from that day down to you / If you find the winter berry / Your wish will come true! * Bear: Hey, tradition! Tradition. Tradition! A tradition is something big or little that you do every year. It's passed down from one generation to the next. * Bear: Hey, nice singing, Jack. * Jack: Well, I don't know if you'd call it singing, but this old hound can howl. * Doc Hogg: (singing) Oh, little Woodland Valley / How still we see thee lie * All: Until the fireworks go boom! * Bear: (spoken) No, wait! That's the fourth of July! * Jack: Come on, Bear. Time to stop jowling and start howling. Let's tickle those tonsils. Category:Episode Quotes Category:Episode Quotes (Season 2)